


Where is my mind?

by souui



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2368007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souui/pseuds/souui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This ficlet was written for a competition.<br/>The task was to use the quote "Don't be afraid. We're going to save the world." by Lilith.<br/>I immediately had the idea of a speech, but unfortunately I have no damn clue about the American school system and graduation ceremonies. I didn't do any research either and I hope it's at least a little close to reality.<br/>Forgive me and enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Where is my mind?

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was written for a competition.  
> The task was to use the quote "Don't be afraid. We're going to save the world." by Lilith.  
> I immediately had the idea of a speech, but unfortunately I have no damn clue about the American school system and graduation ceremonies. I didn't do any research either and I hope it's at least a little close to reality.  
> Forgive me and enjoy.

It just wasn't fair.

The only reason Lilith was chosen to give the graduation speech was her father's financial involvement in the school fund.

Ruby had done so much better in classes, had done so much more voluntary work and projects.

She should have been up there.

 _Whatever_ , Ruby thought. No reason to be pissed really.

She was free. Sure, she had enjoyed school, but that didn't mean she wasn't glad it was over now.

Time for a new episode in life. She had already been accepted to an elite university.

Same with Lilith, but for other reasons. For the same reason that got her in this situation actually.

Ruby was jealous.

_How perfect she looks. Ridiculous. She probably spent the entire morning getting her hair done. That rich bitch._ Ruby smiled at the thought.

The only person who had helped her with everything was her boyfriend Sam. He was going to study at the same place as she did and she was very happy about it. 

She didn't really have any kind of family but him. 

He also knew about the strange attraction she felt towards Lilith's father Luc, who just stood up to wave at the crowd. 

Someone must have mentioned how much he had supported the school.

 

The speech addressed environmental and cultural issues. Something about how they as young, highly educated people were the ones chosen to take care of the planet. 

"Don't be afraid", Lilith said with a disgustingly sweet voice "We're going to save the world."

The crowd cheered. She was so charismatic, how could they not believe her the tiniest bit?

"Personally, I'm going to get into politics in the near future. School as well as life has taught me so much about the importance of taking responsibility of not only myself, but especially for others."

She made a break to look at the people heavy with meaning. 

_Ew_.

Ruby couldn't understand that Lilith actually believed the crap she said.

But then again, maybe she had just improved her acting since they had talked last. 

Yeah, that would make a lot more sense. And Lilith a lot more dangerous.

Ruby shivered.

Her own field of study was going to be History and Sam's would be Law. 

They could never cause as much damage as Lilith might and the idea made Ruby sick.

She had known her since kindergarten, they even had been best friends. 

Only until highschool started and Lilith discovered the influence of her looks on guys. 

She used them pretty well to get what she wanted. 

That was also the time her true evil began to show. She abused younger students, used violence on folks and surpressed anyone who stood in her way.

Ruby wasn't a good girl herself, but that? She for one had a spark of humanity left in her.

Soon she had quit their friendship and started hanging out with Sam though his older brother obviously didn't like her.

No idea what that guy was doing with his life. He had graduated years ago. She never bothered to ask Sam and he never mentioned it. 

The only thing she was entirely sure of was that he and his father had left town. "For work.", was all her boyfriend had ever said about the subject.

So they both were alone. Together, at least. That made everything so much easier for her.

 

She looked to the side meeting Sam's gaze who shot her a smile. She made a face and he laughed. 

All of their friends couldn't wait for that damn speech to be over either.


End file.
